toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey See, Doggy Do
"Monkey See, Doggy Do" is a Season 1 episode. It aired on November 18, 1998. Plot It's night time in the city of Townsville, and every one is sleeping, getting ready for tomorrow. However, someone isn't sleeping, and that someone has cleverly stolen a dog-headed bust, along with a pair of rubies, from the Townsville Museum. The next day, the girls investigated the crime scene, and they thought they couldn't find any clues, until the stolen rubies (the Anubial Jewels) would qualify. Fade to an observatory atop an inactive volcano, where the thief, Mojo Jojo, a talking monkey wearing a tunic, a metal turban that covers his mutated brain, and talks with a Japanese accent, combines both the bust, the Anubis Dog Head, with the Jewels, for his plan to make the world bow down to him. Around the same time, the girls flew out of the Museum to look for a trail, until they found a dog trapped in a car parked at Malph's. They freed the dog, who later asked for help. When asked who trapped him in there, the dog trails off into barking. The girls think this is weird, then they look to see the entire city populated by dogs. "Something funny's going on around here," as pointed out by Blossom. Then, Buttercup notices the signal in the sky, and head over to Townsville Hall, where the girls find that the Mayor and Ms. Bellum have been turned into dogs. The Mayor tries to inform the girls who is behind all this, before he trails off into barking. The girls fly out of the office over to their house. Mojo is busy turning all of Townsville into dogs, and after doing so, he hypnotizes everyone into obeying his every command. Later, the girls arrive too late, and find the Professor as a dalmatian. He tries to tell them, but all he could do is bark. The girls think he was asking for water. They do so, and he barks again. Buttercup, irked, thinks he wants to play fetch. Around the same time, a group of hypnotized dobermans steal enough Jewels for Mojo to turn the entire world into dogs. Back home, the Professor fetches his pipe, and tells them who did it: "Bow-wow Wow-wow." Blossom thinks he said it was Mojo Jojo, and the girls fly on over to the observatory. While they fly, Mojo has finally turned the entire world into dogs. While the girls arrive, he turns them, too, into dogs. He asks them to stay, but Blossom then notices the bust is responsible for this mess, and the only way to break the spell is to break the bust. They attempt to throw the head off the dome, but Mojo catches it before it could break. He orders his dobermans to fight the girls, and with them taken care of, the girls gang up on Mojo. Mojo jumps on his controls to keep out of the girls reach. Buttercup then notices, and she runs around the machine to bite Mojo in the butt. Yelling in pain, Mojo lets go of the bust, which breaks on his turban, thus resulting the spell to be broken, but at a price--turning Mojo into a dog himself. Back home, they ask the Professor if they could keep him. But he answers, "It’s a big responsibility keeping an evil villain in the house. You’ve got to feed him, water him, take him for walks, keep him from causing mayhem and chaos. And chewing the furniture." And the day is saved. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Mojo Jojo *Mayor *Ms. Bellum *Professor Utonium Trivia *This marks the debut of Mojo Jojo. This also marks the debut of the Powerpuff signal in the sky. However, it is only pulsated with this episode. The signal appears again in "Superfriends". *This episode has a sequel, "Monkey See, Doggy Two", which could be seen thirty-one episodes later. *Monkey see doggy do strangely Rhymes with Scooby Doo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes